Majora
Majora is a spirit that inhabits a mask once used by an ancient tribe for occult rituals and possesses the wearer. At one point, the mask fell into the hands of the Happy Mask Salesman before it was stolen by Skull Kid, who got possessed by it. While under the control of Majora's Mask, Skull Kid caused chaos around the kingdom of Termina, sealing away the Four Giants who acted as it's guardians and directed the Moon on a collision course with the land so as to destroy Termina completely. Skull Kidd eventually encountered the hero Link, who was looking for his lost friend and guide Navi. He turned the hero into a Deku and stole the Ocarina of Time before escaping to the Clock Tower. Link was able to turn himself back into a human and retrieve the Ocarina of Time. After a long quest, Link freed the Four Giants and killed Major, turning the mask back into a normal mask. Battle vs. Vasher (by Leolab) Vasher is walking in T’telir, when he spots an oddly-shaped mask on the ground. Majora rises, growing tentacles out of his back. Vasher holds Nightblood forward, still in its sheath. He sees two possessed beings wearing masks. Vasher throws Nightblood at the pair, and touches the rope around his waist. He infuses Breath into it, Awakening the rope. The masked beings pick up Nightblood as Vasher turns the corner, using the Awakened rope to increase his agility. Majora follows, and Vasher starts using his rope like a whip, lashing Majora’s back. Majora eventually falls, as Vasher runs back to the alley where he found the mask. The two beings are dead. He pulls Nightblood and its sheath out of the body it’s stuck in. I killed them. They were evil. Aren’t you proud of me? the sword asks. Not responding, Vasher turns to see Majora has grown legs and an eye, and is now in Majora's Incarnation form. It starts running at him, but he uses his Awakened rope to dodge every time. He then opens a pouch and takes out a grey-skinned squirrel. “Almond grass. Kill it. Almond grass.” he says. The squirrel leaps on Majora, its teeth heavily injuring it. Vasher finishes it off with Nightblood. As he turns, he sees Majora change yet again. Now, the mask is a demonic figure with whips for arms. He starts running towards a nearby D’Denir statue, dodging the whips. “My sin be hidden! Kill it! My sin be hidden!” he shouts, desperately. The statue responds to his command, and moves in and squashes Majora. Dusting himself off, he retrieves the squirrel and returns to his safe house, wondering what to tell Vivenna about the fight. Winner: Vasher Expert's Opinion Vasher had more fighting skill than Majora, because Majora was essentially a child. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Demons Category:Fictional Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Shape Shifters